


I Do

by ShadowsDaughter



Series: AU Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean was under the Djinn’s spell, he and Sam were together and ended up married. So when he came back to the real world, he had to adjust to Sam not being his husband and just his brother. But the thing is, Sam also has feelings for Dean…</p><p>This is a collection of drabbles to make one story that is on going. This is the first part of my AU Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't been working on my other fics as much but I just got back into writing so please be patient! I haven't forgotten my other fics, I promise. I would appreciate any feedback and comments.

“So….what was it like?” Sam asked, eyes curious. Always so fucking curious. The kid always wanted to learn, to understand. Dean loved that about his Sammy. But right now? He just wanted to drink and try to forget what the Djinn put in his head.

“Different,” Dean answered and turned away, playing with the ring on his finger.

 _I do_ ….the words echoed in his mind.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered and screwed his eyes shut.

“Dean?” Sam asked, suddenly a lot closer. Dean jumped and glanced at Sam who was worried now, and then at Sam’s pink, damp lips.

“I’m taking a shower,” Dean said and strode into the bathroom, ignoring Sam calling after him. As he leaned against the door, he put his ring onto his left hand, needing to feel the ring there. He had gotten used to it in his dream world. The only difference was there was no engraved words on the inside that read ‘jerk~Sam’.


	2. Part 2

“Dean, wake up!”

Dean’s eyes snapped open to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed and the panic that had been tightening his chest loosened at the sight of his husband.

“Sammy,” he sighed and rolled onto his side, hand landing on Sam’s thigh. He felt Sam jump but was too tired to try to figure out why. “Why you not in bed?” He managed to ask.

“Your nightmare woke me up,” Sam replied and Dean frowned as he closed his eyes.

“Oh, sorry,” he said and felt Sam’s fingers touch his hand and as he drifted off he thought he heard Sam say, “when did you switch your ring to your other hand?”


	3. Part 3

Sam knew Dean always watched him, he had done it since they were kids. Once, Sam woke to Dean actually standing guard at the door when they were young. Sam had gotten used to it but ever since that encounter with the Djinn, Dean had been watching him….differently. There was more in his green gaze then Sam was used to but it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable. In fact, it made him feel the opposite. Any time he caught Dean watching him, he felt warm in his belly and he always had to hide his face so Dean wouldn’t see his cheeks flush. He didn’t need to be teased for that. But Dean couldn’t be looking at him like…that. No. Dean was a ladies man through and through. Hell, Sam was pretty sure that Dean had been married in the dream if his ring hand switching was anything to go by. Sam could see Dean with some beautiful girl that would fit perfectly under his arm. Dean wouldn’t want his large, dorky little brother.


	4. Part 4

“Can I ask you something?” Sam asked as they got into the Impala. His heart was pounding and his hands were sweaty. It’s a good thing Dean always drove.

“Shoot,” Dean said in a distracted tone, checking his phone. They were waiting for a call from Bobby for the a name of a place that apparently had good information for the case.

“Did…Did you love her?” Sam’s voice was a bit shaky but he knew Dean understood by the confused and shocked look he got.

“Love who?” Dean asked, blinking a few times.

“Your wife, from that place,” Sam expanded and watched Dean’s face shut down. His confusion bled away to a stone wall and his eyes darkened. “I’m not trying to be an ass…I just….I figure you were happy with her there, happy enough to marry anyway.” Dean’s eyes softened a fraction and he looked out the windshield. Sam didn’t think Dean realized he was touching his ring, but he was.

“I…Did, do,” Dean stammered out and Sam felt his heart crumble a bit.

“Oh….well, thanks for choosing to come back, Dean,” Sam whispered and looked away, not wanting Dean to see how much this hurt. It was stupid, irrational to hate this woman from a dream, but he did.

“Hey.” Dean suddenly had a hand on Sam’s arm and he looked over to see Dean’s mask was gone. In its place was a soft look and a small smile Sam hadn’t ever seen. His chest felt funny. “You’re my little brother, I wouldn’t leave you alone even if Mom and Dad were around. You’re mine to watch over.”

_You’re mine_ … the words echoed in Sam’s mind and he felt better. 

“Thanks, Dean,” he said and Dean’s hand tighten on his arm for a beat and it looked like Dean was going to say something else but his phone rang and the moment passed. Sam wasn’t upset, though. The way Dean kept glancing at him as he talked to Bobby made Sam feel like something had just happened. He wasn’t sure what, but he knew something did and it felt right.


	5. Part 5

Dean knew something was up with Sam. The kid had always been transparent to Dean, even if he was a mystery to others. Ever since they had that conversation in the car, Sam had been smiley and in a good mood. Not that Dean didn’t want Sam in a good mood, it was just….weird, and his big brother senses were telling him something else was going on here. 

So what was his brilliant plan? 

To get Sam drunk.

They had just wrapped up the case and Dean suggested going to the local bar and staying another day. Sam had agreed, still in a good mood, and so the drinks Dean shoved at him went down a little smoother than usual. Sam wasn’t a huge fan of getting drunk to just get drunk but with him being in such a good mood, it was like giving a baby milk. 

“You know, Dean, you’re just…awesome,” Sam said and grinned at Dean, eyes bight, dimples flashing. Dean had to shove down the urge to lean up and kiss Sam like he had a hundred times before in the Djinn world. 

“I know I am,” Dean nodded with a grin of his own. Okay…maybe he was a little drunk as well. 

“Yeah, I mean, you’re a great hunter, an awesome brother, a great person…you’re just awesome!” Sam said and hiccuped. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hey Sammy, can I ask you something?” Dean said and Sam nodded right away, hair flopping in his eyes. “What’s going on with you lately? I mean, it’s great you’re happy but… I just... I don’t know, I just–”

“Am being nosey and wanna know why?” Sam cut in. Dean would have been worried Sam was upset but since he was still grinning, Dean figured he was fine. “’Cause you chose to come back to me, even though you were happy with Miss-Perfect-Dream-Girl.” Sam grimaced and rolled his eyes. If Dean didn’t know better, he’d say Sam was jealous. 

“I’ll always choose you, Sam,” Dean said and spun his ring around his finger.

_I do_ …

“I know, you said, but I just wish…” Sam sighed and drained the rest of his beer. “I need another beer.” Then Sam was gone. Dean frowned after him and drained the rest of his beer, knowing Sam would bring him one back. A few minutes later when Sam still hadn’t returned, Dean got a little worried and spun around to look for his brother and saw some guy around Sam’s age flirting with him and Sam _was flirting back_.

It took him twenty seconds to get over to his brother and he didn’t think as he wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist, resting his side against Sam’s. It was something he had done countless times and it felt natural. It didn’t feel wrong on any level and when Sam put his arm around Dean’s shoulder automatically, Dean couldn’t help but think it was a sign. 

“Woah, is this your boyfriend?” the other guy asked and before Sam could respond, Dean tilted his chin up and grinned.

“Yeah, I am, buzz off,” Dean said and the guy huffed but walked away. 

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam asked, tightening his grip on Dean’s shoulders when Dean tried to talk away. “Dean!”

“I’m sorry, okay? I just couldn't stand seeing that guy flirt with you!” Dean said and knew he shouldn’t be having a conversation like this when he had been drinking. 

“Why? Dean, you’re my–”

“I know, I’m just your brother but in the Djinn world you were my husband and I can’t handle seeing some guy flirting with you and you flirting back!” Dean fired off before he could stop himself and realized what he said when Sam gasped. “Fuck, _fuck_!” Dean almost ran off, needing to leave before he saw how bad he had fucked up things with his brother. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled his name when they got outside. “Stop, please!”

“Why? So you can tell me how disgusting I am for being married to you, for fucking you and liking it?” Dean shot back as he tried to get the keys into the door to unlock the Impala.

“Dean, stop!” Sam said and spun Dean around, shoving him against the car. It hurt a bit but Dean didn’t care. It was probably fitting, the pain. 

“You wanna hit me? Go for it,” Dean said and met Sam’s eyes square on. He deserved anything Sam threw at him.

“You idiot! I don’t want to hit you, I–”

“You should! Why don’t you?!”

“Because I _love_ you, you asshole!” 

Silence.

“What?” Dean whispered and eyed Sam’s face. It seems Sam wasn’t as drunk as Dean thought. He seemed pretty sober to Dean right now.

“I love you. That’s why I’ve been in such a good mood, because you came back to me when I thought you were happy in some other world with a random chick. But it was me, and now things make sense, and I’m so fucking happy that it was me, because the thought of you with someone else? I can’t stand it.” Sam’s little speech left Dean without words so he just stared with wide eyes. “Say something, please,” Sam whispered and Dean still had no words so he used his actions. He grabbed Sam’s shirt and pulled him down, leaning up to crash his lips against his brother’s.


	6. Part 6

Sam woke up slowly. First, he felt the headache pounding a soft beat in the back of his head. Then he felt the warmth of a body next to him and sighed softly, pulling the body closer. Then he realized there was a body laying against his. His naked body. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see a familiar shade of light brown hair and relaxed only to have his heart kick back up to a fast pace when he realized Dean was in his bed. His big brother. His _naked_ big brother.

“No way,” he whispered and Dean shifted a bit, rubbing his scruff against Sam’s chest. Last night Dean had told him that they were married in his dream world, Sam had told him that he loved him, Dean had kissed him and then they went back to their motel room and had the best sex of Sam’s life. Sure, at first it was a little awkward and they both were a little clumsy (a mix of nerves and the alcohol) but it had been….amazing. But then again, should he expect any different from Dean? 

“Sammy, you’re thinking too loud,” Dean’s morning rough voice brought his attention back to his brother and he was met with sleepy, but happy, green eyes.

“Morning,” Sam said, feeling a little on edge. Would Dean freak out? 

“Morning. Now shut your big brain up, I’m trying to get some sleep,” Dean said and rested his head back on Sam’s chest, pulling a leg across Sam’s. Okay, no freak out. That’s good. _Right?_ Dean then sighed. “What’s bugging you?”

“Well, aren’t you…a bit freaked out by all this?” Sam asked, voice whisper soft. Dean stiffened in his hold before looking up at Sam with a nervous, worried face.

“Why? Are you? Do you think last night was a mistake?” Sam could already see the self-blame, guilt, and worry taking over his brother and knew he needed to assure his big brother.

“No! I don’t, I was just worried you would,” Sam replied and felt Dean relax. 

“Oh, nah. I mean, you have to remember Sam, I’ve been here a good amount of times already. I already had my freak out,” Dean chuckled and rolled off Sam to stretch out on the bed. Sam’s eyes strayed down to his brother’s chest, watching the muscles move and felt a familiar stirring in his gut. 

“O-oh, right,” Sam nodded and bit his lip before deciding 'fuck it' and leaned over his brother to smile down at him, forcing his nerves away. “I love you,” Sam said, needing to say it just because he could. Dean eyed his face before smiling at him in this soft, tender way that Sam knew was his new favorite smile.

“I love you, too,” Dean said and then grinned in a way that was familiar to Sam, though it had never been directed at him before. He had to take a deep breath. “Though, we agreed last night. I topped last night. Your turn,” Dean said and pulled Sam down for a kiss.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Djinn Verse but I do have a different universe I'm working on that is tied to this verse so be on the lookout for the next verse!

How was he supposed to go on without Dean by his side? How was he supposed to be happy with Dean in Hell? Sam was angry. Sam was hurt. But most of all, Sam was… _afraid_. Afraid of what life will be like without his brother, afraid of how he can go on without his idiot brother, afraid because he doesn’t know how to live without his brother. Sure, he had been without Dean while at Standford, but Dean had always been there in a distant way where Sam knew if he ever needed his brother, he’d be there in a heartbeat. How could Dean come when Sam called if he was being tortured in Hell? 

Sam knocked back the shot and waved at the bartender for another. He got a nod in return and sighed, head falling forward. He and Dean had a huge fight which caused Sam to storm off. He understood why Dean had made the deal, he would have done the same if the situations were reversed but Dean was such a fucking idiot sometimes. The talk had turned into a fight when Dean had told him that he’d find someone to be happy with. Didn’t he get that Dean was everyting to him? Didn’t he understand how much he meant to Sam? 

As the bartender filled his glass again, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed, knowing it was Dean. He pulled out his phone and saw he was right. It was a text from Dean. 

‘ _I’m sorry. Come back so we can talk? Please?_ ’

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair before reaching for his wallet, throwing a couple bills on the bar and snatched his phone. He shouldn’t have ran but he had been so angry he was afraid he’d say something stupid and hurtful. 

It only took ten minutes to get back to the motel they were staying at and the walk in the cool air helped clear his mind. When he walked into the room, he found the room was a bit of a mess; clothes were thrown around, a chair was knocked over, and a bottle of beer was in pieces by the wall. Sam swallowed and looked at Dean’s hunched over body on their queen size bed. 

“Dean?” He tried to say but it came out more wobbly then he’d like to admit. He just wanted to cry. Dean looked up and Sam was struck by the teary face and red eyes. Without his permission his legs carried him over to his brother and he collapsed next to him.

“I’m sorry, Sam, I just…I couldn’t leave you laying there….laying there–” a sob cut off Dean’s words and Sam nodded, knowing what Dean was saying and had to blink a few times, trying to push his own tears back.

“I’m sorry, too, I shouldn’t have said all the things I said,” Sam said, hesitantly reaching for Dean’s hand and was relieved when Dean held his hand tightly. 

“I love you, Sam, so much. I just meant, when I said you’d find someone, that I know you’ll find a way to be happy.” Dean’s voice was very rough and a bit wobbly and Sam shifted closer so their thighs and sides were touching. 

“I can’t be happy without you, Dean. You’re… _it_ for me.” Dean nodded at Sam’s words.

“Yeah, you too, Sammy. No one else for me,” Dean replied and even though Sam felt like shit, it brightened his mood a bit. 

“I love you,” Sam said and watched Dean cry a little harder. 

“I love you, too. God, how I am supposed to get through this? How am I…?” Dean trailed off with a head shake and Sam pulled Dean into his arms. 

“We’ll find a way out of the deal, Dean. I promise,” Sam said, and he meant it. He’d do whatever he could to save Dean. He’d do _anything_.

_End of the Djinn Verse_


End file.
